


The irresistible force paradox

by ermete



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: A character with tom hiddleston's face, M/M, Texting, coriolanus ref, johnlock implied - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 04:51:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2216478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ermete/pseuds/ermete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Tom sorride appena e ancora una volta si chiede se quell’uomo dovrebbe fargli più paura o se sia normale esserne attratto paradossalmente, proprio come una forza irrefrenabile che incontra un oggetto inamovibile."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The irresistible force paradox

**Author's Note:**

> ***Buona sera! So che ho mille lavori in sospeso (e, anzi, ho un esame il 16 quindi per un po' non mi vedrete XD), ma mi è venuta in mente questa storia e se ho scritto 12mila parole in 2 giorni c'è un motivo e il motivo è la mia OTP TomCroft. Ora, non fraintendetemi, non voglio fare la spendida con questa coppia solo perché io non shippo Mystrade :) scrivo sui TomCroft perché mi piacciono, adoro l'idea di un Tom con Mycroft perché lo vedo alla sua altezza *_* vabbé dai, mi piace Tom Hiddleston e la sua Ice Bucket Challenge mi ha segnato a vita, non possiamo farci nulla u_u spero vi piaccia <3 pochissimo Johnlock a sto giro, ma era davvero una FF per i miei bambini <3 In più, un po' di tensione sessuale irrisolta tra i Mythea che fa sempre bene u.u e il titolo della fic è il paradosso famoso citato anche ne Il Cavaliere Oscuro, certamente :3 BACIO!!!***

Non è che Tom non abbia visto la lussuosa macchina nera avvicinarsi a normale ritmo di marcia. Anzi, l’ha vista eccome. Ed è proprio per questo motivo che non può in alcun modo interrompere ciò che sta facendo.

Sta piovendo a dirotto ed è a causa della scarsa visibilità che ne deriva che l’autista della macchina si accorge in ritardo della figura accucciata fuori dal marciapiede con un braccio infilato nel tombino. Frena di colpo ma, complice il pesante strato d’acqua che diminuisce l’attrito tra gomme e asfalto, non riesce ad evitare di colpire la schiena di Tom abbastanza forte da farlo chinare in avanti, a ridosso dell’asfalto, producendo un rumore sordo che si mischia con lo stridore della frenata.

Mycroft Holmes, accomodato nei sedili posteriori dell’auto, è già abbastanza adirato dal fatto che il suo autista personale abbia frenato di colpo per accettare che abbia anche investito qualcosa o, peggio ancora, qualcuno. Chissà quanto tempo perderà, ora.

“Signor Mercury, ha per caso ucciso qualcuno?” la calma che traspare dalla sua voce nasconde in realtà tutto il suo disappunto a riguardo della questione.

“Non saprei, signore. Mi scusi, signore. Ora scendo a controllare, signore.” Balbetta Eloisius, l’autista personale di Mycroft Holmes: è agitato, molto probabilmente al suo primo incidente. Il primo che coinvolga un altro essere umano, quanto meno. (1)

“Lasci perdere. Rimanga in macchina, ci penso io. Faremo prima.” Ordina Mycroft, conscio del fatto che se lascerà scendere quel incompetente del signor Mercury non solo rischieranno un’accusa per tentato omicidio colposo, ma impiegheranno tutta la mattinata a sbrigare quella faccenda e lui deve assolutamente essere a Buckingham Palace entro le undici.

“Proprio ora che non c’è Anthea.” Mormora seccato aprendo l’ombrello e inarcando le narici di fronte al centimetro d’acqua accumulatosi per strada. Non troppo da creare danni, ma abbastanza da rovinargli le scarpe e raggiungere il risvolto dei pantaloni. _Fantastico_.

Mycroft cammina oltre la macchina e si ferma accanto a pochi passi dall’uomo che, ormai inginocchiato a terra, si tiene la schiena con la mancina mentre con la destra restituisce ad una giovane mamma gatta il cucciolo che, evidentemente, le era caduto dentro il tombino e che non era riuscita a raggiungere con le zampe. Dunque Mycroft stava avendo a che fare con uno zoofilo pronto a farsi investire da una macchina pur di salvare un cucciolo. _Doppiamente fantastico_.

“Comprendo che l’amore per gli animali vada tanto di moda e che sia ben oltre il politicamente corretto ai giorni nostri difenderli…” inizia Mycroft, seccato, rivolto a quell’uomo il cui volto non è ancora riuscito a scorgere “…ma credo che arrivare a farsi investire pur di salvarne uno solo sia alquanto sciocco. Un animale per un essere umano è un rapporto alquanto impari per quanto stupido possa essere l’umano.”

Tom non fa in tempo a sorridere di fronte al ricongiungimento della gatta col proprio cucciolo che si cruccia per le parole che ha appena udito. Ma è un cruccio che si manifesta con un sorriso ironico che finisce col riservarlo a Mycroft nel momento in cui i due felini scappano e lui è finalmente libero di rialzarsi in piedi ed affrontare la supponenza fatta a persona. “Ha ragione. Ed è per questo che se mi trovassi davanti alla scelta se salvare lei o una lumaca, sceglierei _scioccamente_ di salvare la lumaca.”

Mycroft è pronto a ribattere, ma la verità è che si sofferma a osservare Tom, la cui maglia bianca bagnata dalla pioggia lascia ben poco all’immaginazione. Non che l’immaginazione possa lontanamente astrarre un viso perfetto come quello dell’uomo che ha di fronte. Lo osserva ulteriormente, non può farne a meno, ma si accorge che le sue capacità deduttive si sono momentaneamente assentate. Quindi torna su quel sorriso sarcastico, su quel viso che, può vederlo, lo sta studiando a sua volta. _Beh, per essere fantastico, è fantastico_.

Tom deglutisce il malumore e lo trasforma in un’alzata di spalle, poi si gira e si china tenendosi la schiena con la mano sinistra mentre con la destra raddrizza il proprio borsone e bisbiglia qualcosa riguardo al fatto che sia inzuppato e che spera che non si sia rovinato nulla.

Mycroft pare risvegliarsi da una sorta d’incantesimo nel momento in cui Tom distoglie lo sguardo da lui: scrolla infatti il capo e sebbene noti la difficoltà dell’altro nel chinarsi non accenna minimamente ad aiutarlo a discapito dei propri pantaloni classici “Credo sia opportuno che lei vada in ospedale per accertarsi che non si sia fatto alcun male. Ovviamente pagherò le spese mediche e il disturbo arrecatole. Sarà molto più veloce in questo modo, quindi le consiglio di evitare di sporgere denuncia perché non sarebbe comunque accolta e perderebbe sia soldi che tempo.”

“Perché non sarebbe accolta?” domanda Tom e pare sinceramente interessato alla risposta. O è così, o è molto bravo a nascondere l’ironia quando serve.

Mycroft indica la strada attorno a sé “Non ha testimoni.”

Tom sorride leggermente “Sarebbe comunque la mia parola contro la sua.”

Questa volta è Mycroft a sorridere “La mia parola conta di più.”

“Ma la legge è uguale per tutti.”

Mycroft a quel punto non riesce proprio a frenare una risata al termine della quale si limita a dire “No.”

Tom sembra essere stato punto nell’orgoglio “No?”

Mycroft scuote il capo “Si fidi. Si faccia accompagnare in ospedale dal mio autista, si faccia pagare spese mediche e disturbo e finiamola qui.”

Tom alza lo sguardo verso il cielo per cercare la pazienza per terminare quell’assurdo dialogo e dopo qualche istante di silenzio indietreggia fino a tornare sul marciapiede e raccogliere la busta che gli era caduta a terra assieme al borsone. Ed è con un sospiro che si rivolge nuovamente a Mycroft “Non ho bisogno che lei mi paghi nulla e stia tranquillo, non la denuncerò.”

L’Holmes si stupisce del fare e del dire di quell’uomo che non riesce a smettere di guardare “Insisto.”

“Non lo faccia. Non insista.”

Mycroft osserva la busta che Tom raccoglie da terra e riesce a sbirciarne il contenuto: beh, non è divertente come giocare a fare le deduzioni con Sherlock, ma vale comunque la pena provare a intuire qualcosa d’interessante. “Mi permetta almeno di accompagnarla alla stazione dei treni. Euston, immagino.”

“Come l’ha capito?” il tono di Tom non può celare un certo stupore.

“Ha un borsone. Solo i giovani squattrinati viaggiano in aereo con un borsone. Anzi, scommetto che lei ha un trolley abbinato al colore del suo trench autunnale. Nero, probabilmente.” E, nel dirlo, Mycroft lo sta immaginando. Lo figura elegante, nella sua mente, vestito con un abito di taglio classico, un trench lungo e nero, mentre cammina verso gli uffici di frontiera con sguardo fiero “Ha un borsone, quindi è pronto a prendere il treno diretto in un paese di campagna. Su, per una strada sterrata sulla quale la comodità del trolley andrebbe perdendosi a causa delle numerose buche presenti a terra.”

Tom ha le labbra leggermente aperte e osserva Mycroft con espressione seria e lievemente stupita.

Mycroft sorride compiaciuto e non accenna a voler smettere di dedurlo ora che ha più dati a sua disposizione “Lei è un insegnate. E questo è il periodo di pausa prima degli esami invernali al college e dentro il borsone conserva gli esami scritti dei suoi studenti per quello è molto più preoccupato che il suo bagaglio resti all’asciutto piuttosto che lei, in persona. E molto probabilmente, a giudicare dai libri che conserva nell’altra borsa, insegna una materia umanistica.” Ride quasi nel pronunciare l’area di competenza dell’uomo che ha di fronte.

Neanche a dirlo, Tom percepisce lo scherno che Mycroft non ha neanche provato a celare “Qualcosa contro le materie umanistiche?”

Mycroft preme così forte le labbra che le guance si gonfiano appena, così come il tono di voce si carica di sarcasmo “Cosa c’è di più utile al mondo?”

Tom fa una risata sprezzante “Lei, suppongo.”

“Non immagina neanche quanto.”

Tom assottiglia lo sguardo su Mycroft e dopo averlo studiato ancora per pochissimi istanti, scoppia a ridere.

È una risata che stupisce Mycroft, il quale si aspettava di essere insultato o di continuare a battibeccare finché l’altro non fosse scappato infuriato. Ma evidentemente quell’uomo è speciale. _Fantasticamente speciale._

Nel frattempo Tom recupera il borsone e la busta di plastica “Accetto il suo passaggio, non voglio perdere il treno a causa della sua presunzione. E comunque…” gli si avvicina e gli scorre accanto per oltrepassarlo, quindi avvicina il viso al suo “…per essere uno che osserva così bene i dettagli, non si è neanche accorto che ha smesso di piovere da un pezzo.”

Mycroft rimane immobile a guardarlo, poi con gesto fluido e rapido abbassa l’ombrello e lo chiude in una sola mossa “Ero impegnato ad osservarla.”

“Era impegnato a _guardarmi_.”

“Per dedurre.”

“E, di grazia, cosa ha dedotto dalla mia maglietta?”

“Che è terribilmente inopportuno vestirsi di bianco se sono previsti forti temporali.”

Tom inarca le labbra in un sorriso e, dopo aver oltrepassato Mycroft, sale in macchina portando con sé i propri bagagli.

Mycroft può finalmente tornare a respirare e, nello specifico, può seguire la scia del profumo maschile che Tom ha lasciato dietro di sé e che lo guida a sua volta in macchina.

°oOo°

“Eloisius non si preoccupi, non mi ha fatto nulla.”

Quando Mycroft entra in macchina, la prima cosa che nota è che Tom, nel porsi nei confronti del proprio autista, ha un atteggiamento completamente diverso da quello che visto fino a quel momento. Lo vede sorridere sinceramente, lo vede rincuorarlo toccandogli gentilmente la spalla e… _quando avevano avuto il tempo di presentarsi?_ Avrebbe dovuto licenziare quell’autista incompetente e…

“Si tenga stretto questo autista,” gli dice invece Tom “è proprio una brava persona.”

“Il buon signor Mercury.” Mycroft si sforza di non ringhiare a quel punto e fa un cenno all’autista di partire “Alla stazione di Euston. Il nostro professore deve prendere un treno a breve.”

L’autista si volta rapidamente e mette in moto la macchina mentre, nei sedili posteriori, Tom si adagia cauto sullo schienale tenendo busta e borsone sulle gambe.

“Scommetto che c’è un altro treno che possa prendere più tardi.” Dice Mycroft, pur guardando dritto davanti a sé.

“Sto bene. Ho degli antidolorifici con me, ad ogni modo.”

“Soffre di frequenti emicranie?”

Tom si volta a guardarlo prima di rispondergli “Non sono frequenti, ma come ha giustamente dedotto poco fa’, ho molti saggi da correggere e devo rileggere tutti i testi che ho proposto per la seconda parte degli esami, quindi potrebbe capitare che si presentino delle emicranie.”

Mycroft mugola, ma non commenta, preferendo invece continuare con le proprie domande “Come mai in campagna?”

“Oh. Questo non lo deduce da solo?”

Mycroft giocherella con l’ombrella facendo ondeggiare il manico “Non vorrei si creasse una conversazione a senso unico.”

Tom pronuncia un _Ohhh_ fintamente comprensivo che, anzi, si avvicina più allo scherno, e replica “Tutti hanno bisogno di staccare la spina, ogni tanto.”

“Non io.”

Tom sospira “Giusto, errore mio. Riformulo: i comuni mortali hanno bisogno di staccare la spina, ogni tanto.”

“La sua idea di staccare la spina è correggere saggi di una qualsiasi materia umanistica? Quello è il suo lavoro, quando non è a lezione.”

“Certo. Ma è pur sempre meglio farlo in una casa di campagna, tranquilla e rigenerante.”

“Oh, capisco.”

Tom spalanca gli occhi e inspira paziente “Capisce, cosa?”

“Casa sua. Il suo appartamento.” Mycroft si stuzzica la punta del naso con l’indice sinistro “Data la sua età non dovrebbe trattarsi di coinquilini rumorosi, quindi punto sui vicini di casa. Sa che può denunciarli se arrivano al punto di diventare molesti?”

“Vale anche per sconosciuti che danno passaggi fino in stazione?”

Mycroft ride di nuovo e non ricorda di averlo fatto così tanto dall’ultima volta che ha provato a convincere Sherlock ad accettare un caso governativo tanto importante quanto noioso “Dove abita?”

“Non crede che stiamo andando un po’ troppo sul personale?”

Mycroft annuisce e si scusa con un cenno del capo omettendo che se vorrà delle informazioni saprà certamente come ottenerle “Può almeno dirmi cosa insegna?”

Tom valuta come procedere. Riflette un poco, quindi domanda a sua volta “E lei può dirmi il suo, di lavoro?”

“Certo.” Annuncia Mycroft, fintamente noncurante “Occupo una piccola posizione nel governo inglese.”

“Piccola?”

“Piccola, certo. Perché?”

Tom fa spallucce “Da come si atteggiava prima sembrava che lei fosse il governatore del mondo.”

Mycroft cela un sorriso e torna a giocare col manico dell’ombrello “Suvvia, non mi si vede mai al telegiornale o sui quotidiani.”

“Non mi offenda insinuando che io possa credere che sia chi ci mette la faccia a prendere le decisioni più importanti.”

Mycroft rimane in silenzio perché, nel momento in cui alza lo sguardo verso di lui, scopre che anche Tom lo sta guardando. Annuisce serio, dunque “Lei è tutto fuorché ingenuo.”

Anche Tom annuisce e accetta le parole di Mycroft come una lontanissima parvenza di scuse. Poi apre la busta che ha in grembo e ne mostra il contenuto all’uomo che ha affianco.

Mycroft sbircia e i suoi occhi si ribaltano verso l’alto “Cielo.”

“Sentiamo,” sospira Tom “anche la filosofia ha qualcosa che non va, ovviamente.”

“La Filosofia non andrebbe insegnata,” inizia Mycroft ed alza prontamente il braccio a fermare la protesta che ha visto iniziare sulle labbra di Tom “La filosofia è importante ed è qualcosa su cui tutti dovrebbero documentarsi nel privato,” fa una pausa, per poi concludere la frase velocemente “Per poter dar spazio all’insegnamento a materie più utili e di più ardua comprensione.”

“Oh, dunque lei, che ovviamente sa tutto, crede che la filosofia sia facile. Banale, magari.”

“Tutto è filosofia, o sbaglio?”

“Non sbaglia. Ma non è banale comprendere gli scritti degli autori.”

“Non è essenziale farlo. A cosa serve, nella vita di tutti i giorni, conoscere gli autori nello specifico?”

“Ad ampliare la mente a 360 gradi, a conoscere un numero elevatissimo di risposte e opzioni possibili. Se lei ha un problema, potrà ipotizzare un numero limitato di soluzioni, ma se _io_ ho un problema, allora posso trovare un numero di soluzioni che rasenta l’infinito.” Tom continua, perché intuisce dallo sguardo attento di Mycroft che lui lo stia veramente ascoltando “Io sono un _problem-solver_.”

“La mia soluzione sarà comunque migliore della sua.”

Tom osserva Mycroft e in qualche modo intuisce che ciò che ha appena detto non sia dettato solo da un’enorme dose di superbia, bensì da una radicata ed evidente certezza delle proprie possibilità “Lei magari ha un’intelligenza sopra la media, lei avrà pure un dono ed è chiaro che lei sia un’eccezione. Ma chi nasce ordinario, come me, ed ha un’intelligenza nella media, deve allenare la propria elasticità mentale, il proprio potenziale, per cercare di ottenere dei risultati che siano al di sopra della media.”

“Lei è tutto fuorché ordinario.”

La macchina si ferma nella traversa di North Gower Street più vicina alla stazione di Euston quando Mycroft appoggia la mano sopra quella di Tom e la stringe con una presa asciutta e salda. Tom risponde a quella stretta strofinando appena il pollice sul dorso della mano di Mycroft e alza lo sguardo da quell’intreccio fino a posarlo sul grigiazzurro degli occhi di quell’uomo che nel giro di mezzora lo ha schernito, ammirato, poi nuovamente burlato e ancora lodato. Quell’uomo che più di ogni altra cosa, dopo anni di corteggiatori insipidi e interminabili appuntamenti, lo ha incuriosito. Ha incuriosito un filosofo che stava pericolosamente esaurendo le domande e che pensava di aver trovato la maggior parte delle risposte.

Forse troppo, incuriosito. O forse non abbastanza? “Devo andare. Grazie del passaggio.”

Mycroft libera lentamente la sua mano, ma non accenna a volerlo abbandonare con lo sguardo “Prego.”

Tom sorride “Dicevo ad Eloisius.”

“Certamente.” Ride Mycroft che, per buona creanza, lo lascia finalmente andare “Non mi ha neanche detto il suo nome.”

Tom abbraccia busta e borsone ed apre la portiera della macchina, ma prima di uscire si volta ancora una volta verso Mycroft “Lei è il governo inglese. Lei ha soluzioni migliori delle mie e la sua parola conta più di tutte.” Ma se voleva sembrare l’elenco dei difetti di Mycroft, Tom smentisce il tutto con un sorriso “Sono convinto che riuscirà a trovarmi, se lo vorrà.”

“Ci sentiremo presto, allora.” Promette l’Holmes osservandolo uscire dalla macchina “Buon viaggio.”

Tom gli sorride compiaciuto e, dopo aver richiuso la portiera, s’incammina all’interno della stazione.

°oOo°

“Anthea, mia cara.” Saluta Mycroft non appena entra a Buckingham Palace.

“Signore.” Ricambia lei, seguendolo e portando con sé una gruccia incappucciata da un telo di plastica “Ho supposto volesse cambiare l’abito dato il maltempo.”

“Hai supposto bene, come sempre.” Mormora Mycroft all’unica persona al mondo che trova piacevole lusingare: Anthea è la collaboratrice più efficiente che abbia mai avuto e coccolarla con parole gentili e piccoli regali è solo un ottimo metodo per assicurarsi che non abbandoni mai il suo fianco “Mia cara, ho un compito molto importante da affidarti.”

Anthea si ferma all’uscita della toilette riservata agli uomini e porge la gruccia a Mycroft “Signore?”

“Devi fornirmi tutte le informazioni che riesci a recuperare su un certo professore di filosofia.”

“Certo, signore. Nome?”

“Non conosco il nome, mia cara.”

Anthea sbatte le palpebre tre volte, quindi annuisce con sicurezza “Sarà fatto, signore.”

Mycroft sorride e sa che Anthea riuscirà a soddisfare la sua richiesta “Dovrebbe abitare dalle parti di Tufnell. Questo dovrebbe restringere il campo.”

“Non mi dia troppe informazioni, signore. Vorrei divertirmi almeno un poco.”

Mycroft sorride deliziato e dopo aver recuperato la gruccia dalle mani della donna, chiude la porta della toilette dietro di sé.

°oOo°

La sera stessa, prima che Mycroft esca dal Diogene’s per tornare a casa, Anthea bussa al suo ufficio ed entra dopo aver ricevuto il suo permesso. Mycroft le fa cenno di accomodarsi, ma lei decide come sempre di rimanere in piedi perché lo trova molto più professionale. Lui sorride, lei ricambia e gli porge un unico fascicolo.

“Uno solo, mia cara?”

“Sono sicura che sia lui.”

Mycroft aspetta ad aprire la cartellina “Cosa te lo fa pensare?”

Anthea sorride sibillina “Sembra proprio il suo tipo, signore.”

Mycroft flirta con il suo sguardo per il puro piacere di vederla arrossire a comando: si piacciono ad un livello platonico ed è tanto innegabile quanto impronunciabile ad alta voce, ma entrambi ne sono pienamente consapevoli. E dopo averla vista arrossire e sorridere a sua volta, si sente libero di aprire il fascicolo e rialzare lo sguardo su di lei “Anthea. Sei favolosa come sempre.”

“Signore, lei esagera. Ho fatto solo il mio dovere.”

“E l’hai fatto splendidamente, come sempre.” La congeda, dunque, indicandole la porta “Hai finito per oggi. Sentiti libera di offrirti una cena in quel ristorante italiano che tanto ti piace. A spese mie, ovviamente.”

“Grazie, ma riserverò questo regalo per una sera in cui anche lei sarà libero, signore.”

“Andiamo, dunque.” Annuncia Mycroft alzandosi dalla sedia “Mi riferirai ciò che c’è scritto in questo fascicolo: sarà molto più interessante apprenderlo direttamente dalla tua voce.”

“Sono lieta di poter servire.” (2)

°oOo°

Tom esce dal bagno frizionandosi i capelli col cappuccio dell’accappatoio che, data l’assenza di altre persone in casa, non si preoccupa di chiudere. Si sdraia cautamente sul letto, prono, lamentandosi per la mancanza di ghiaccio da poter appoggiare sull’ematoma formatosi poco sotto la scapola destra e che, oltre a pulsare di dolore, non fa che ricordargli l’incontro avvenuto quella stessa mattina.

Chiude gli occhi e prova a ricordare i dettagli del viso di quell’uomo presuntuoso e linguacciuto, ma anche intelligente e intrigante. La particolare sensazione delle loro mani a contatto, nonché il devastante contraccolpo fisico ed emotivo di quegli occhi puntati su di sé. Sfere dal colore imprecisato che variavano: grigie nello studiarlo fino a tornare azzurre nei momenti in cui voleva sedurlo.

Chiude gli occhi e strofina il viso sul cuscino, inspirando alla ricerca di quell’acqua di colonia che era così peculiare da infiltrarsi nella sua mente, soffocandolo attraverso le narici in quel momento in cui lui stesso lo aveva sfiorato, poco prima di salire in macchina. Usa l’immaginazione per rievocare quel ricordo, sfiorando il cuscino col profilo del viso e immaginandosi che sia il collo lungo di quell’uomo elegante e autorevole.

Si obbliga ad aprire gli occhi e ad interrompere quella fantasia quando si accorge di stare strofinando tutto il corpo sulla coperta sulla quale è sdraiato. Si gira lentamente, verso il centro del letto e fa scorrere la mano sul proprio torace, sfiorando la pelle ormai asciutta ma incredibilmente ricettiva fino ad arrivare ai propri fianchi che artiglia, ignorando ciò che in mezzo a loro tenta di richiamare la sua attenzione. Fa scorrere le mani, poi, nuovamente verso l’addome, ma si ferma prima di arrivare al pube.

“Cosa sto facendo.” Si domanda con un sospiro e si tira su a sedere facendo perno sui gomiti. Osserva la propria erezione che accarezza senza convinzione, senza stringerla o stuzzicarla con particolari cure. La guarda ancora qualche istante, poi decide di alzarsi e chiudere l’accappatoio con rassegnazione.

Non sa neanche se lo rivedrà, non sa neanche se vorrebbe rivederlo. Nel dubbio, si impone di non pensarci.

°oOo°

La sera del secondo giorno, Tom stacca il cellulare dal caricabatterie e legge le diverse notifiche, mail e messaggi mentre si siede a tavola per cenare. Quando vede un numero sconosciuto tra i mittenti dei messaggi, sorride leggermente, incredulo. E si sente leggero come alla sua prima cotta adolescenziale quando capisce che chi gli ha scritto è niente meno che l’eccentrico governo inglese. Il batticuore, tuttavia, scema un poco via via che legge il contenuto del breve messaggio di testo e la leggerezza si trasforma prima in sorpresa, poi in sgomento e, infine, nuovamente in esaltazione.

 _Solitamente soggiorna nelle campagne del Leichestershire per tre settimane, ma se riesce a correggere quei saggi in diciassette giorni anziché in ventuno, potrebbe essere a Londra in tempo per assistere alla rappresentazione teatrale del Coriolano alla Donmar Warehouse. Lei ama Shekespeare e so per certo che non è riuscito a prendere i biglietti. MH_ (3)

“Questo bastardo…” sfugge dalle labbra di Tom mentre rilegge un’altra volta quell’SMS. Dunque, ciò che quell’uomo aveva detto era vero: lui ha effettivamente il potere di recuperare tutte le informazioni di cui ha bisogno. Non solo ha scoperto il suo nome, ma è anche risalito al suo numero di cellulare e alle sue carte di credito dalle quali ha potuto intuire i suoi interessi e le sue abitudini. Interessi che sta usando per invitarlo a teatro ad un’opera che effettivamente vuole vedere e che per la quale non è effettivamente riuscito ad ottenere i biglietti. Forse quell’uomo non è semplicemente interessante, ma anche pericoloso. Ma a Tom piace essere al centro dell’attenzione di qualcuno e non gli capita un uomo così interessante da anni, ormai. Tom vuole decisamente giocarsela, a questo punto.

_Noto con disappunto che con l’avvento delle carte di credito è praticamente impossibile avere una privacy, se si posseggono i mezzi giusti per ottenere informazioni._

La risposta non tarda ad arrivare.

_Perché “con disappunto”, signor Stone? Proprio lei biasima me, solo perché ho dei metodi efficienti per ottenere risposte? MH_

_C’è una differenza neanche tanto sottile tra il reperire informazioni tramite l’utilizzo dei servizi segreti britannici (suppongo!) e il ricercare filosoficamente le risposte alle domande della vita. Quella differenza è chiamata “essere maniaci del controllo” e lei, signor MH, lo è._

_La prego, non mi lusinghi troppo. Ebbene? È interessato alla mia proposta? MH_

_Non saprei. Mia madre mi ha sempre consigliato di non dare confidenza a persone di cui conosco solo le iniziali del nome._

_Divertente. Il mio nome è Holmes, Mycroft Holmes. MH_

“Che razza di nome è Mycroft? Anche il nome doveva essere eccentrico, ovviamente.” Borbotta Tom e quando rilegge il messaggio, lo fa a voce alta “Io sono Holmes. Mycroft Holmes, agente 007.”

_È un vezzo peculiare di chi lavora per il governo presentarsi in questo modo?_

_Cielo. Non mi dica che l’ha letto col tono impostato alla James Bond. MH_

_È stato più forte di un riflesso condizionato, signor Holmes. Ad ogni modo, ora che si è presentato, può anche smettere di firmarsi alla fine di ogni messaggio._

_Non ho intenzione di togliere quell’impostazione dal mio cellulare. MH_

“Non ho intenzione di togliere quell’impostazione dal mio cellulare.” Ripete Tom ad alta voce, simulando i modi di fare di Mycroft ed esagerandoli volutamente.

_Quanto può essere vanitosa una persona che imposta la firma con la propria sigla?_

_È una peculiarità della famiglia Holmes, a quanto pare. MH_

_La imposterò anche io. Darà una certa continuità alla conversazione. TS_

_Disse il professore affetto da Disordine Ossessivo Compulsivo al manico del controllo. MH_

Tom gonfia le guance e tamburella le dita sul tavolo prima di rispondere.

_Non ho un DOC. Solo, mi piace l’ordine. TS_

_Non la sto giudicando. MH_

_Sarebbe la prima volta. TS_

_Oh, no, mio caro signor Stone. Lei non ha idea di come io giudichi veramente. Speri che io non la giudichi mai. MH_

Tom sorride appena e ancora una volta si chiede se quell’uomo dovrebbe fargli più paura o se sia normale esserne attratto paradossalmente, proprio come una forza irrefrenabile che incontra un oggetto inamovibile.

_Dovrei sentirmi lusingato? TS_

_Dovrebbe. MH  
Ora, purtroppo, i miei doveri mi chiamano. Trascorra un’ottima serata e pensi alla mia offerta. MH_

“Buon lavoro, signor Holmes.” Dice Tom ad alta voce e nell’appoggiare il cellulare sul tavolo si accorge che il tempo è volato e che la cena è diventata ormai fredda. Colpa del signor Holmes, certo. Colpa di quell’uomo che è interessato a lui al punto da impiegare il proprio prezioso tempo e le proprie risorse per rintracciarlo pur avendo come indizio solo la sua professione e una vaga idea di dove potesse abitare.

Si alza per andare a scaldarsi la cena e mentre gira la zuppa nel pentolino non si accorge neanche di ripetere quel nome strano, _Mycroft_ , come se fosse una filastrocca orecchiabile.

°oOo°

Mycroft rimette il cellulare nel taschino nel momento in cui la signora Hudson apre il portone del 221B. La saluta con qualche convenevole forzato ma comunque convincente e si dirige al piano superiore. Può già sentire le lamentele di Sherlock che si è accorto del suo arrivo e non può che sorridere per quella vena melodrammatica che contraddistingue suo fratello.

È John ad aprirgli la porta ancora prima che abbia concluso la seconda rampa di scale.

“Mycroft. Buona sera.”

“John.” Ricambia con un sorriso affettato ed educato prima di cercare con lo sguardo la figura del fratello che trova sul divano, sdraiato, che da le spalle al resto del salotto “Sherlock, sempre di ottimo umore, vedo.”

Sherlock si gira di scatto e si alza rapidamente in piedi andandogli incontro fino a fermarglisi ad un centimetro dal naso “Cosa vuoi a quest’ora, Mycroft?”

“Vi ho portato il dolce.”

“Oh, ne avevo proprio voglia!” esulta John togliendogli il sacchetto dalle mani sotto l’occhio vigile di Sherlock che controlla che il suo dottore non tocchi nessun altro al mondo a parte lui.

“E quale sarebbe…” borbotta Sherlock nei riguardi di Mycroft pur seguendo John con lo sguardo “…il tuo secondo fine?”

“Nessun secondo fine.” Sorride Mycroft per poi accomodarsi sulla poltrona di John “Un uomo non può portare un piccolo regalo al proprio fratello e al suo compagno senza che abbia un secondo fine?”

John tossisce dalla cucina e deve prendere al volo la tazza che gli stava cadendo per evitare che si infranga a terra. Il tutto davanti a Sherlock che ribalta gli occhi verso l’alto e va a sedersi davanti a Mycroft “Non dirlo a voce alta, Mycroft: John non si è ancora, com’è che ha detto? Ah, sì. Non si è ancora acclimatato all’idea di dire a tutti che è il mio compagno. Si vergogna troppo ad ammettere di stare con un uomo.”

“Non ho mai detto che mi vergogno.” Li raggiunge John che, per mancanza di posto, si sistema in piedi affianco alla poltrona di Sherlock “Solo, non amo sbandierare le mie cose in giro. E poi stiamo insieme da poco tempo e ufficialmente lo sanno solo Mycroft e la signora Hudson.” Sospira e porge una tazza al loro ospite “Tea? Abbiamo finito il caffè.”

“Se può consolarla, ufficiosamente lo sanno tutti, John. Da molto più tempo di voi.” Mycroft accetta la tazza di tea e mentre la sorseggia, osserva il battibeccare della coppia che ha di fronte, studiando in particolare il modo in cui l’eccentrico fratello si pone nei confronti dell’uomo, normale e a tratti noioso seppur coraggioso e fidato, che è riuscito a conquistare. E qualcosa gli stona comunque: Sherlock gli da spesso dell’idiota, è disordinato fino al punto di fargli trovare pezzi di cadavere nel frigo, è un saputello insopportabile… eppure è riuscito a conquistare John. Come ha fatto? Forse il buon dottore ha la sindrome di Stoccolma e non ne è al corrente?

“Dunque?” Sherlock richiama l’attenzione di Mycroft a battibecco concluso dopo che, con _nonchalance_ , è riuscito a far passare il braccio destro attorno al fianco di John “Cosa ti serve?”

Mycroft tossisce e beve qualche sorso di tea “Nulla, te l’ho detto. Sono solo passato a salutarvi.”

John, che si sente ancora a disagio a mostrare affettuosità in pubblico, rimane rigidamente immobile affianco a Sherlock “Non sono paranoico come Sherlock, ma inizio a pensare anche io che ci sia sotto qualcosa di strano.”

Mycroft mantiene il controllo della situazione e, anzi, trova lo stratagemma per decentrare l’attenzione da sé alla sua povera ignara vittima “Mi dica, John, come si trova nella sua nuova relazione? Possiamo finalmente comunicare ai nostri genitori il lieto evento?”

John, se possibile, si irrigidisce ulteriormente ed è dunque Sherlock ad intervenire “Mycroft. Smettila di infastidire John. E, per la cronaca, neanche io voglio che lo sappiano. Non per ora, quanto meno.”

“Posso sapere il motivo?”

“Non voglio che inizino a importunarci con la questione nipotini.”

John sbianca e si alza, diretto in cucina “Vogliate scusarmi, ho lasciato la testa nel forno.”

Mycroft ridacchia “La testa, John?”

Sherlock, invece, esplode “Nel forno?! È un esperimento, rimettila subito in frigo!”

Mycroft scuote il capo e si alza, posa la tazza sul tavolino e si avvicina alla porta “Vi lascio. Vedo che avete questioni di importanza nazionale di cui parlare.”

Sherlock lo segue e prima che Mycroft possa chiudere la porta dietro di sé, lo ferma toccandogli il braccio “Mycroft, cosa volevi?”

“Nulla, Sherlock.”

“Mycroft. Sai chi sono, non funziona.”

“E tu sai chi sono io, Sherlock.”

“Esatto.” Concorda Sherlock “Non fai mai nulla senza motivo.”

Mycroft sospira e cerca nella sua mente una spiegazione plausibile “Volevo accertarmi che la vostra vita di coppia andasse bene. E direi che funziona. Non so come, ma funziona.”

A quel punto Sherlock sorride sinceramente ed abbassa appena il tono di voce “Non dirlo ancora alla mamma, per favore.”

“Sei al sicuro con me, fratellino.” Promette Mycroft per poi chiudere la porta dietro di sé. Prima di scendere la seconda rampa di scale, può ancora udire le voci di John e Sherlock interrompersi a metà discorso, poi una piccola risata, poi un’altra interruzione più lunga. E lui non può che sorridere di fronte ad un bacio che, seppur non visto coi propri occhi, è riuscito ad accendere una piccola emozione nel cuore dell’Uomo di Ghiaccio.

°oOo°

_Non le ho chiesto come sta la schiena. MH_

È il messaggio che Tom legge alle cinque e un quarto del pomeriggio del terzo giorno, dopo aver catalogato il saggio che ha appena finito di leggere. Si stiracchia sulla sedia e si alza ad accendere il bollitore dell’acqua mentre risponde all’SMS.

_Nulla di grave, solo un livido. TS_

_Sono mortificato, signor Stone. MH_

_Non c’è alcun bisogno che lo sia. E solo i miei studenti mi chiamano in quel modo. TS_

_Mi sta dando il permesso di chiamarla Thomas? MH_

_Oddio, no. TS_

_Potrei essere confuso. MH_  
  
Il signor Holmes confuso? Questa sì che è una novità. TS

_Signor Stone. MH_

Tom ridacchia e dopo aver preparato il filtro per il tea risponde.

_Tom. Può chiamarmi Tom. TS_

_E lei può chiamarmi Mycroft. Suppongo. MH_

_Ora sono io ad essere confuso. TS_

_Nulla di cui essere confusi. È solo che ormai solo mio fratello e il suo compagno mi chiamano per nome. Non ci sono più abituato. MH_

_Suo fratello e il suo compagno?_ _Intende dire Sherlock Holmes e John Watson? TS_

_Il buon John Watson sarebbe veramente felice di sapere che anche gli sconosciuti li definiscono una coppia. Glielo riferirò quando vorrò infastidirlo. MH  
Ad ogni modo sì, Sherlock Holmes è mio fratello. Suppongo fosse una deduzione facile da astrarre. MH_

_Diciamo che tutti gli indizi portavano a quel risultato. Interessante, comunque. E com’è essere fratello del grande Sherlock Holmes? TS_

_Molto più fastidioso e impegnativo di quanto si possa pensare. MH_

_Ma è una mente geniale e ha salvato Londra da quel Moriarty! TS_

_Vuole che le dia il suo numero di telefono? Ma faccia attenzione, il suo compagno checché possa dire il contrario è molto geloso e non esiterebbe a romperle qualche osso. MH_

“Ehi. Siamo gelosetti, qui.” Borbotta Tom che quasi sputa l’ultimo sorso di tea che stava bevendo.

_Signor Holmes, posso comprendere che lei possa essere abituato ad avere l’attenzione della gente solo ed esclusivamente su di sé, ma non le pare di esagerare? Ho solo detto che suo fratello è una mente geniale. TS_

_La mia pausa tea è conclusa. Buon pomeriggio, signor Stone. MH_

“Ma che diamine…” Tom osserva il cellulare e sospira contrariato. Com’è possibile che un uomo così austero e sicuro di sé se la sia presa per una cosa del genere? “Manco avessi detto che sono interessato a suo fratello.”

Tom beve il suo tea e scorre la schermata degli SMS con Mycroft e non si capacita di quanto accaduto. Sospira e arriva a pensare che quell’uomo possa essere tanto sicuro nel lavoro e per tutto ciò che riguardi l’intelletto, quanto insicuro dal punto di vista sentimentale. I geni a volte lo sono, si ritrova a pensare. E pensa pure di provare a scrivergli qualcosa, ma non sa se possa essere impegnato col lavoro, con questioni governative o chissà cosa. Decide di aspettare, allora. Gli scriverà più tardi, magari.

“Non che mi importi chissà che…” prova a convincersi mentre rilegge per la quinta volta la stessa frase sperando di riuscire a concentrarsi e a coglierne finalmente il senso.

°oOo°

Mycroft sbuffa e si strofina la fronte con la mano. Cosa aveva appena scritto? Rileggendosi doveva sembrare alquanto geloso, infantile e stupido. Non c’erano i presupposti affinché fosse geloso, Tom ha solo detto che Sherlock è geniale e questo è senza dubbio innegabile. Per la Regina, che guaio.

“Signore? C’è qualche problema che posso aiutarla a risolvere?”

Mycroft sbuffa ancora una volta: è così impegnato a crucciarsi per quel problema che lui stesso ha creato che non si è neanche accorto dell’arrivo di Anthea. Seduto sulla poltroncina, allarga il braccio destro verso l’esterno porgendole la mano “Ti ringrazio mia cara, ma a meno che tu non riesca a riportarci indietro nel tempo ad un quarto d’ora fa’, non puoi fare nulla.”

Anthea sorride e dopo aver preso la mano di Mycroft gliela riappoggia in grembo: va alle spalle della poltrona, dunque, iniziando ad accarezzargli le tempie con i polpastrelli di indici e medi “Purtroppo non ho ancora seguito alcun corso d’aggiornamento che mi faccia arrivare a tanto, signore.”

Mycroft sorride e riesce a rilassarsi un poco. Almeno finché non sente il cellulare vibrare: sblocca lo schermo, ma quando conferma con disappunto che il mittente del messaggio non è Tom, sbuffa di nuovo.

“Signore.” Lo chiama nuovamente Anthea “Posso parlare liberamente?”

“Certo, mia cara.”

“In cosa consiste il suo problema col signor Stone? Io non lo conosco, è vero, ma forse potrei consigliarla. Ho avuto un discreto numero di amanti.”

Mycroft prende la mano destra di Anthea nella propria e ne sfiora il dorso con le labbra “Anthea, per favore, ho già espresso la mia dose giornaliera di gelosia.”

Anthea arrossisce leggermente e nel riportare la mano sulla tempia di Mycroft, passa prima dalla sua guancia, donandogli una carezza delicata e reverenziale “Signore, io mi impongo di non essere gelosa del suo signor Stone solo perché mi sembra un ottimo partito per lei.”

Mycroft sospira per l’ennesima volta e chiude gli occhi quando la donna riprende a massaggiargli le tempie “Il problema è stata una mia reazione ingiustificata portata dalla gelosia, per l’appunto.”

“Non la pensi subito negativamente.” Lo incoraggia Anthea e non solo per puro dovere professionale “Magari il signor Stone potrebbe sentirsi lusingato dal fatto che lei lo brami a tal punto.”

“Pur se la reazione era ingiustificata?”

“Quanto ingiustificata?”

“Totalmente.”

Anthea sorride giacché Mycroft non può vederla e lo fa perché è intimamente contenta che sia arrivato qualcuno in grado di farlo dubitare di se stesso. Non per insegnargli l’umiltà, non per punirlo, ma per fargli finalmente _sentire_ qualcosa. Ed è per questo che si impegnerà a sua volta affinché quella relazione si instauri nel miglior modo possibile. “Il signor Stone è un filosofo. Magari tra le tante risposte che fioccheranno nella sua mente ne sceglierà una che la giustifichi.”

Mycroft ferma le mani di Anthea e la guida fino a farla sedere sul bracciolo della poltrona “Perché dovrebbe farlo?”

Anthea mette a cedere il proprio lato professionale e glielo concede. Gli si siede accanto e lo culla col proprio sorriso “Se è interessato a lei lo farà.”

“Perché dovrebbe essere interessato a me?” Mycroft proprio non capisce ed è lì che esce la sua insicurezza in quell’unico ambito. Anche Sherlock glielo aveva detto neanche tanto velatamente, gli aveva detto _Tu non puoi accorgerti di essere solo perché non hai mai perso qualcuno_ , ed era stato in quel momento che aveva iniziato a riflettere a riguardo. E aveva concluso che era a causa della sua personalità difficile che non aveva mai trovato qualcuno per cui valesse la pena fermarsi e provare a sentire qualcosa. Ed è per questo motivo che, ora, Mycroft non capisce perché qualcuno dovrebbe a sua volta interessarsi a lui.

Ma Anthea, tanto fredda e distaccata nel lavoro quanto inaspettatamente dolce nel consolare l’uomo per il quale prova la più grande ammirazione, stima e affetto, è pronta a spiegarglielo “Perché se lei dimostrasse interesse per una data persona, questa persona sarebbe davvero molto stupida a non accettare il suo corteggiamento. E se il signor Stone le piace a tal punto, posso dire per certo che non è una persona stupida.”

Mycroft alza la mano e le sfiora la guancia in una carezza “Anthea.” Non dirà mai _Grazie_ , ma è come se lo avesse fatto.

Anthea sorride e si alza in piedi “Aspetti a scrivergli nuovamente. Sono sicura che lo farà lui.”

Mycroft annuisce e la imita, decretando chiusa, in quel modo, quella piccola parentesi personale. Si muove, poi, in direzione della propria scrivania “Ho bisogno dei resoconti scritti dell’ultima riunione di Gabinetto. Ci pensi tu, mia cara?”

Anthea prende in mano il blackberry e rientra a sua volta nel personaggio “Sono già sulla sua scrivania, signore.”

“Eccellente.”

°oOo°

“Ma chi me l’ha fatto fare di mettere Plessner tra gli autori disponibili nel monografico?” è la domanda retorica che spinge Tom a buttare il libro che sta leggendo sul tappeto, lontano dalle proprie mani “Speriamo che nessuno sia così presuntuoso da sceglierlo e millantare di averlo capito.”

 Si sdraia e si stiracchia sul materasso finché una leggera fitta non gli ricorda del livido, dell’incidente e, quindi, di Mycroft Holmes. Prende il cellulare e rilegge i messaggi gli ultimi messaggi e... chi voleva provare a convincere dicendo che non gli importava? La verità era che erano le 11 di sera, stanco, dolorante ed una chiacchierata con quell’uomo gli sarebbe piaciuta. Eccome.

Ma come iniziare il discorso? Sembrava essersela presa. Sarebbe stato meglio tornando sull’argomento provando a giustificarsi o glissare e parlare di tutt’altro? Tom opta per la seconda per evitare ogni tipo di imbarazzo.

_Scommettiamo che indovino il suo tea preferito. TS_

Tipicamente inglese, poteva andare come argomento: Tom preme invio un secondo prima di pensare che possa essere tardi per disturbarlo. Ma il suo cellulare gli rende noto quasi subito dell’arrivo di un SMS di risposta.

_La sfido. MH_

_Tea nero, gusto deciso. Earl Grey: un classico irrinunciabile. TS_

_Impressionante. Non me l’aspettavo. Posso provare a dedurre il suo? MH_

_Prego, ma è abbastanza particolare. Persino lei potrebbe non riuscire a capirlo. TS_

_Tea rosso aromatizzato alla cannella e allo zenzero. MH_

Tom spalanca gli occhi e prova a pensare e ripensare e, no, conclude che non può averlo scoperto tramite le sue carte di credito. Che l’abbia spiato? Ma come? Anzi, quando? Si sono conosciuti poco prima che partisse per il Leichestershire! Un nuovo SMS richiama la sua attenzione.

_No, per quanto possa aver appreso che lei compra regolarmente del tea a Covent Garden alla Tea House, non c’è nulla nel suo fascicolo riguardante il suo tea preferito. L’ho solo intuito. MH_

_Come? TS_

_Lei è un professore che necessita di caffeina per poter tenere attiva la concentrazione necessaria ad una costante mole di letture e scritture a cui si sottopone. Ma è anche un salutista, quindi tende a non mischiare teina e caffeina e come forse non tutti sanno il tea rosso è in realtà un estratto del Rooibos, quindi non possiede proprietà eccitanti come il classico tea. Inoltre il tea rosso, avendo un sapore molto delicato, è adatto per essere mischiato con aromi particolari, nel suo caso cannella e zenzero, di cui ho vagamente colto la fragranza quando si è avvicinato per schernirmi riguardo al mio ombrello. MH_

Tom rimane in silenzio per qualche istante prima di commentare a voce alta “Salve, il mio nome è Mycroft Holmes, ma se vuole può chiamarmi Wikipedia.”

_Impressionante. Questo è stato impressionante. Non il mio banale Earl Grey. TS_

_Gliel’ho già detto, signor Stone. Lei è tutto fuorché banale. MH_

_Siamo tornati al “signor Stone”? Posso chiamarla Mycroft? O preferisce mantenere un certo distacco? TS_

_Mi chiami Mycroft, la prego. Tom. MH_

_Grazie, Mycroft. TS_

Tom sorride ed è felice di aver ristabilito lo _status quo_ e una certa tranquillità tra loro. Tuttavia, non riesce a non chiedersi di quali argomenti dovrebbe parlare con una persona così intelligente, acculturata e deduttiva. Ogni argomento rischierebbe di essere potenzialmente banale per Mycroft Holmes, senza dubbio. Fortunatamente, è quasi mezzanotte ed entrambi concordano che sia opportuno andare a dormire per poter affrontare al meglio i propri doveri il giorno seguente.

Quindi si augurano la notte e Tom, usa come sonnifero una lista mentale degli argomenti che potrebbe trattare il giorno seguente: gli sembrano tutti banali, ma non fa in tempo a dirlo ad alta voce che abbraccia il cuscino e si addormenta mugolando qualcosa in tedesco.

°oOo°

Vanno avanti per giorni conversando amabilmente seppur tenendo una falsariga ironica e sarcastica che diverte entrambi. Di solito è Mycroft a scrivere per primo, concedendo a Tom il beneficio del dubbio al suo ennesimo _Lavori per il Governo quindi non posso permettermi di disturbarti ogni volta che ti penso_ e al signor Holmes va più che bene, visto che il professore ha praticamente ammesso che lo pensa un numero di volte che potrebbe non definirsi socialmente accettabile per due persone che sono a malapena conoscenti.

Tom finisce il suo tea rosso alla cannella e allo zenzero e quando in paese trova solo l’English Breakfast, il Lady Grey e l’Earl Gray, non ha dubbio su quale scegliere e immagina, bevendolo, di sentire quel sapore sulle labbra di Mycroft.

Mycroft va spesso a trovare suo fratello e il compagno per studiare come Sherlock, la creatura difficile e problematica che gli somiglia di più al mondo, possa mantenere una relazione con John, un normale essere umano dal lavoro umile ma col carattere di una tigre e si trova a sperare intimamente che anche Tom sia abbastanza folle da accettare il corteggiamento di un Holmes. Sherlock forse sospetta qualcosa, ma Mycroft scopre che non gli importa più di tanto.

Sono entrambi tentati di chiamarsi per sentire uno la voce dell’altro, ma decidono di mantenere quella sorta di relazione, che ai tempi vittoriani sarebbe stata epistolare, ancora per un po’, magari fino alla fine, curiosi di scoprire se avrebbero resistito fino alla fine. Romantico in un certo senso, competitivo in un altro, ma senza dubbio estremamente stuzzicante.

°oOo°

_Oggi ho salvato un gufetto. Era in una nicchia di una parete rocciosa, tutto bagnato, triste e solo. Mi ricordava un po’ te. TS_

_Dovrei sentirmi lusingato o offeso? Neanche Sherlock, per dispetto, mi ha mai detto che somiglio ad un gufo. MH_

_Avete lo stesso naso e lo stesso sguardo arcigno. TS_

_Stesso naso? Bene, offeso, è definitivo. MH_

_Quando l’ho accarezzato sembrava volesse mordermi, ma poi mi ha lasciato fare. TS_

_Voi filosofi e le vostre metafore… MH_

_Voi gufi e il vostro sguardo arcigno… TS_

Tom ridacchia di fronte all’attesa del nuovo SMS da parte di Mycroft che, suppone, starà sicuramente cercando qualcosa di sferzante con cui vendicarsi. Ma, in verità, il nuovo messaggio finisce col stupirlo e farlo sorridere.

_Mi piaci. MH_

Tom lo sapeva già, ovvio. E lui ricambia, lapalissiano anche quello. Ma ciò che stupisce è il fatto che Mycroft l’abbia scritto così chiaramente. Sa quanto debba essergli costato dirlo, sa quanto sarà imbarazzato ora, quindi cerca di stemperare il tutto con un nuovo SMS.

_Mai quanto piaccio al gufetto. TS_

_Ne dubito fortemente. MH  
Rischi spesso la vita per salvare animali indifesi? MH_

_Se capita non mi tiro indietro. TS_

_Accidenti, dovrò farti inseguire da uno stuntman pronto ad immolarsi al posto tuo nel caso volessi salvare un [inserire qualsiasi razza di animale qui] incastrato su un albero o in bilico su un filo elettrico. MH_

_Ho perso il mio cane da poco. Mi manca. TS_

_L’avevo intuito dalle ricevute presso il tuo studio veterinario  di riferimento che da intensificate notevolmente si sono interrotte del tutto. MH_

Tom sospira e si chiede se potrà esserci in futuro qualcosa che possa nascondere ad un uomo del genere e, eventualmente, se possa andargli bene una situazione del genere o cercare di trovare il benché minimo compromesso.

_In questi casi si dice qualcosa simile a “Mi dispiace”, sai? TS_

_Pensavo fosse sottinteso. MH_

_Anche che io ti piaccia era sottinteso, eppure l’hai detto. TS_

_Devo tornare al lavoro. MH  
A dopo. MH_

Tom ride nuovamente perché sa di averlo imbarazzato al punto da doversi staccare momentaneamente da lui e rifugiarsi nel lavoro pur di fuggire a quella realtà. Non è la prima volta che Mycroft si tira indietro dopo una confessione del genere, ma Tom ha imparato a non prendersela e, anzi, a divertirsi stuzzicandolo proprio dove sa di riuscire a stimolarlo. D’altronde, quella è la sua unica arma contro di lui.

°oOo°

_Bene. Adesso è troppo. Ti mando qualcuno che venga a prenderti. MH_

_Mycroft non esagerare. Sono solo due gocce. TS_

_Due gocce? Il fiume Trent che straripa tu le chiami due gocce? MH_  
Voi filosofi avete un’idea tutta vostra di volumi idrici, metri cubi d’acqua e ondate anomale che sradicano piccoli cottage dal terreno. MH  
Rinvenuto cadavere del giovane filosofo londinese Thomas William Stone: voleva imitare Talete e ricercare il principio di tutte le cose nell’acqua ma è solamente morto annegato. Direttamente dai necrologi di domani. MH

“Oh. Mio. Dio.” Sbotta Tom mentre sistema l’ennesimo pentolino a terra per salvare il pavimento da una delle infiltrazioni del tetto. Sbuffa e si toglie i vestiti bagnati di dosso per poi avvolgersi in una calda coperta di lana e rannicchiarsi sul divanetto davanti al camino acceso.

_Ecco. Lo sapevo. Sei già morto. Manderò qualcuno a prelevare il corpo. MH_

“E aspetta un secondo!” sbotta Tom, come se l’altro potesse sentirlo.

 _Mi stavo cambiando! Avevo tutti i vestiti appiccicati addosso! TS_  
Non osare fare intervenire i servizi segreti per un’emergenza che non esiste! TS  
Sto bene! Il Trent è straripato lontano da qui, ho scorte alimentari per due giorni e legna per un mese! TS  
Quindi. Stai. Calmo. TS  
Ps: è stranamente sexy che tu conosca il principio primo per un filosofo relativamente sconosciuto come Talete, ma questo non mi esimerà dal dirti di nuovo di darti una calmata. TS

Tom sbuffa nuovamente e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, scrive un nuovo SMS.

_Mycroft? Tutto a posto? Non stai mobilitando l’ONU, vero? TS_

_Mio caro, non essere ridicolo, non ho nulla a che vedere con l’ONU. MH  
Mi ero solo soffermato a pensare a te coi vestiti appiccicati addosso. Come la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. MH_

_Quella maglietta bianca ha proprio lasciato il segno. TS_

_Dunque. MH_

_Dunque? TS_

_Dunque ora non hai più addosso quei vestiti appiccicati. MH_

Tom arrossisce e si morde il labbro inferiore, divertito e al tempo stesso deliziato dall’idea che Mycroft pensi a lui anche in quel modo.

_Mmh, no. Ora siamo solo io, il caminetto acceso e una calda coperta di lana. TS_

_Sei conscio del fatto che arriverà un giorno in cui la nazione cadrà e sarà solamente colpa tua, del tuo corpo fantastico e del tuo viso a cui non riesco a smettere di pensare? MH_

_È un rischio che è disposto a correre, signor Holmes? TS_

_Cielo, sì. MH_

_Ora devo proprio andare, Mycroft. TS_

_Dove? Dov’è che devi andare? Se non tornare a Londra il più presto possibile? MH_

_Ti do il permesso di pensare a me, mentre mi faccio una doccia pensando a te. TS_

_Sarà una giornata lunghissima. MH_

_A dopo, Mycroft. TS_

Quando Tom apre l’acqua calda della doccia, ha già iniziato a toccarsi da diversi minuti. Appoggia la fronte sulle mattonelle bianche e beve alcune gocce dell’acqua che gli scorre addosso, inspirando a bocca aperta e soffiando fuori il nome di Mycroft ogni volta che ha l’aria per poterlo fare.

°oOo°

A Londra, invece, Mycroft Holmes rimette via il cellulare con un groppo alla gola che cerca di nascondere quando si ricorda di essere seduto davanti a Sherlock e John. Accavalla le gambe con _nonchalance_ ed evita lo sguardo di Sherlock a favore di quello di John.

“Dicevamo, dottore?”

John, seduto sulla propria poltrona, arriccia le labbra e fa spallucce “Ehm, non saprei. Sei entrato e ti sei seduto lì col cellulare in mano borbottando con te stesso.”

Sherlock, che non ha smesso di osservare Mycroft neanche per un istante, si siede sul bracciolo della poltrona di John incrociando le braccia al petto “Mycroft, tu…”

“Io devo andare, esatto.” Lo interrompe Mycroft alzandosi in piedi di scatto e uscendo dalla porta senza dare diritto di replica “La nazione mi chiama!” aggiunge poi, urlando da in fondo alle scale.

“Mi pare un po’ presto per la demenza senile.” Commenta John con un’alzata di spalle.

“Non è demenza senile, John.” Concorda Sherlock slittando col sedere sulle gambe del compagno.

John circonda il busto di Sherlock con le braccia e si allunga per riuscire a baciargli il collo “Quindi è veramente qualcosa che riguarda la nazione.”

“Sì, se per nazione intendiamo il suo pene.”

John rimane letteralmente immobile di fronte all’uscita di Sherlock dal quale si lascia baciare senza però avere una qual si voglia reazione.

“John.”

“Non pensavo tuo fratello avesse un pene.”

“John, non essere ridicolo.”

“Funzionante intendo. No, cioè…” si corregge John “…che lo usasse, intendo dire.”

“Smettila di pensare al pene di mio fratello.”

John emette un verso nauseato ed alza le braccia seguendo i movimenti che gli impone Sherlock “Quindi tuo fratello ora sta con qualcuno?”

Sherlock mugola in assenso e, prima che John se ne accorga, lo ha già lasciato a petto nudo “O ci sta, o sta per succedere o spera ardentemente che succeda.”

“E cosa è venuto a fare qui, allora?”

“A spiare il miracolo del secolo e cercare di replicarlo.” Spiega Sherlock quando vede che John proprio non sembra arrivarci “Un Holmes, uno scherzo della natura che è riuscito a conquistare qualcuno, John.”

“Ohhh.” Mugola John che, quando finalmente intuisce anche il sottotesto delle parole di Sherlock, si alza portando il compagno con sé fin sopra il divano “Il miracolo è che una persona ordinaria come me sia riuscita a conquistare l’uomo più saggio, coraggioso e bello del mondo.”

Sherlock si mangia le labbra com’è solito fare quando è imbarazzato e non dice nulla: stringe le braccia attorno al collo di John e si lascia baciare, abbracciare e amare da quell’uomo finché entrambi avranno il fiato per poterlo fare.

°oOo°

Passati altri due, è ormai la vigilia del diciassettesimo giorno, quello stabilito da Mycroft per l’eventuale rientro di Tom per il loro famigerato appuntamento.

_Buongiorno, come va la correzione dei saggi? Spero vivamente che tu li abbia conclusi e che riesca a rientrare a Londra in tempo per lo spettacolo. Sarebbe un peccato cedere i biglietti con la fatica che Anthea ha fatto per recuperarli. MH_

_Fatica? Non credo che Anthea, chiunque sia, abbia faticato per recuperarli. TS_

_Anthea è il mio braccio destro, perché chiamarla segretaria sarebbe veramente riduttivo. Senza di lei sarei perduto, nel mio lavoro. MH  
Beh, per faticato intendo che ha dovuto usare il mio nome per ottenerli. È uno stratagemma che preferisco non usare. MH_

_Anthea. Mmh. Dovrei essere geloso? TS  
Il tuo nome. In questo modo li hai ottenuti, ovviamente. TS_

_No, non dovresti. Siete su due piani completamente diversi. Importanti entrambi, ma diversi. MH  
Ovviamente. MH_

_Capisco. TS_

_Vedo che sei impegnato. Proverò a scriverti più tardi. A dopo. MH_

“Anthea!” chiama Mycroft a gran voce e non ha bisogno di usare l’interfono per farsi udire.

E Anthea accorre subito. Non è mai successo che il signor Holmes la chiamasse in quel modo: che fosse previsto un imminente attacco alla nazione? Ma quando raggiunge prima l’ufficio, poi la scrivania del suo capo, tutto ciò che l’uomo le porge è il proprio cellulare.

“Signore? Un altro emulatore di Moriarty? Chiamo suo fratello?”

Mycroft inarca le sopracciglia prima di sbottare “No… no! Leggi! Cosa ho sbagliato? Cosa ho detto di male?”

A quel punto Anthea legge il mittente dei messaggi e non può che sedersi e sospirare rincuorata “Signore, mi ha spaventata. Credevo fosse successo qualcosa di grave…”

“È successo qualcosa di grave.”

“…ai danni della nazione.”

“Oh. Certo. Scusami.”

Anthea, nonostante tutto, gli sorride ed inizia a leggere gli ultimi SMS scambiati tra Mycroft e Tom. Non sono i primi che legge, quindi si era già fatta in precedenza un’idea di cosa potesse turbare il filosofo ed era giunto il momento di dirlo al suo capo.

“Signore,” inizia Anthea, sedendosi la schiena bella dritta: se proprio dovrà stare seduta, almeno che lo faccia in maniera totalmente austera “io so che lei vede il signor Stone come molto, molto, molto speciale. Sopra la media, senza dubbio. In tutto. Non sbaglio, vero?”

“No, ovviamente. Altrimenti non mi interesserebbe.”

“Ovviamente il signor Stone è speciale, ma per quanto possa esserlo appartiene ad un altro mondo, se ne rende conto? Con questo non voglio dire che non dobbiate stare assieme, ma credo che abbia qualche timore. Non tanto su di lei, come persona, ma su di lei in quanto il ruolo che occupa.”

Mycroft pare rifletterci e, in fondo, concordare con l’ipotesi di Anthea “Perché non mi chiede tutto quello che gli passa per la mente? È un filosofo, chissà quante domanda ha partorito la sua mente geniale.”

“Signore, vi conoscete da poco tempo. Abbia pazienza.”

“Mi sembra una vita, in realtà.” Sospira Mycroft “Una vita che lo conosco, una vita che non lo vedo…”

“Signore.” Lo chiama Anthea “Lei è consapevole del fatto che il signor Stone potrebbe farle domande scomode? O comunque, potrebbe chiederle di comportarsi in un modo a cui lei non è abituato.”

“Ad esempio?”

Anthea alza la mano per posarla sul fascicolo che lei stessa ha procurato al suo capo “Questo. Magari al signor Stone da fastidio che lei sappia tutto ciò che può conoscere tramite i movimenti della sua carta di credito. Potrebbe sentirsi controllato e spiato.”

Mycroft inarca le sopracciglia e tenta di capire quel qualcosa di così prettamente umano da confonderlo “E questo è un…?”

“…male.” Conclude Anthea celando un sospiro “È un male signore. Lei può controllare tutti coloro coi quale ha a che fare al lavoro, ma se veramente vuole instaurare una relazione sentimentale duratura, allora dovrà trovare dei compromessi che vadano bene ad entrambi.”

Il sospiro di Mycroft è alquanto rumoroso “Complicato.”

“Le relazioni lo sono, signore.”

“Grazie per l’aiuto, mia cara.”

Anthea sbatte le palpebre perché le risulta difficile credere a quello che ha appena sentito. Cerca, tuttavia, di non farlo pesare al suo già confuso datore di lavoro “Al suo servizio, signore.”

°oOo°

È sera quando Tom si decide a scrivere a Mycroft. Ci ha pensato tutto il giorno, ma aveva bisogno di tempo per decidere cosa sarebbe stato giusto domandargli o meno e alla fine ha deciso. Si prepara una cioccolata calda, si avvolge nella coperta e si siede davanti al caminetto prima di iniziare a scrivergli.

_Quanto è pericoloso il tuo lavoro? TS_

_Pericoloso? Intendi dire quando potere ho? MH_

_No, Mycroft. Intendo dire quanto sia rischioso per la tua vita. TS_  
Se rischi degli attentati, se devi girare con delle guardie del corpo, se rischi di essere preso di mira da non so quale cellula terroristica. TS  
Se rischi di saltare in aria a causa di un nuovo Moriarty, se devi sparire dalla circolazione per due anni come ha fatto tuo fratello, se devi immolarti per la patria. TS

_Oh. E io che pensavo ti preoccupassi per la tua privacy. MH_

_Arriveremo anche a quello. Ora, Mycroft, rispondimi. TS_

_Onestamente? Finora non ho mai rischiato seriamente la vita, non sono mai stato ferito e quando hanno provato a farlo non sono riusciti ad avvicinarsi a più di due metri. Ma, certamente, a parità di condizioni, tra me e te, sono io quello che rischia maggiormente, ovvio. Sono molto spesso a Buckingham Palace, quindi potrei essere esposto in quanto a stretto contatto con tutti i membri del Parlamento. Ma non rischio più di un membro statale che lavori all’Ambasciata. MH_  
Finora non è successo, ma non posso escluderlo in futuro. Così come potrebbe succedere qualcosa a te o a qualsiasi altro cittadino londinese se una cellula terroristica ci prendesse di mira come nel caso del 7 luglio 2005. MH  
Ho potere, Tom. Ho molto potere. Ma il mio lavoro lo faccio da dietro una scrivania e al tavolo rotondo dei politici, non sul campo. MH

Tom rilegge più volte quei messaggi, ma finisce di bere tutta la tazza prima di rispondere a Mycroft.

_Ci sono. Sto pensando. TS_

_Sul serio, non fare l’Esistenzialista, il tuo amato Kant ne rimarrebbe molto deluso. MH  
Era una battuta, Tom. Rispondimi e dimmi quali altri crucci ti ronzano in testa. È giusto che tu me li dica così com’è giusto che io ti risponda. MH_

_Anche perché queste risposte non le puoi recepire dall’estratto conto della mia carta di credito. TS_

Suona un po’ antipatico, questo Tom lo sa, ma sa anche che Mycroft Holmes non è il tipo da prendersela per una cosa del genere e, soprattutto, sarebbe a dir poco ipocrita a farlo.

_Comprendo. E ci ho già pensato. Ma, giusto per confermare… Anthea mi ha detto che nelle relazioni sentimentali è preferibile non controllare il partner in quanto potrebbe sentirsi spiato. Me lo confermi? MH_

_Ehm. Te l’ha dovuto dire Anthea? TS_

_Non ho mai avuto relazioni sentimentali. MH_

“Cosa… mi… stai… dicendo…” balbetta Tom “…signor Holmes?”

_Non hai mai avuto un uomo? TS_

_Ho avuto partner sessuali a scadenze regolari. Ma non ho mai avuto bisogno di controllarli perché non mi importava nulla di loro. MH_

Tom deve cancellare la propria risposta più volte perché non riesce a tradurre tutto ciò che li passa per la mente in una sintassi che non risulti sboccata.

_A scadenze regolari? Tipo una tabella di marcia con periodici rilasci di… aiutami a trovare la parola. TS_

_Tensioni accumulate. MH_

_Certo. Tensioni accumulate. E non ti è mai mancato un vero partner? TS_

_No. Non fino a quattro anni fa’. MH_

_Cosa è successo quattro anni fa’? TS_

_John Watson. MH_

_Non è il compagno di tuo fratello? TS_

_Esattamente. Quattro anni fa’ mio fratello si è innamorato a prima vista di John Watson e ho visto tutto ciò che ha fatto per lui. Come sia cambiato per lui. Cosa è in grado di provare ora. Cosa che non ritenevo possibile per gli Holmes, ovviamente. Ma poi è successo e così ho iniziato a pensare che, forse, se c’era riuscito Sherlock, avrei potuto farcela anche io. MH_  
Ma non è facile trovare un altro John Watson. MH  
Poi ti ho incontrato. MH

_Mycroft, mi hai messo addosso una leggera pressione, lo sai vero? TS_

_Tom. Forse l’ho fatto, è vero. Ma ti sei reso conto di cosa mi hai domandato? MH_

_Cosa? TS_

_Tu mi hai chiesto se la mia vita fosse in pericolo con il mio lavoro. Mi hai chiesto se rischiassi di morire o di sparire con facilità. Magari sbaglio, ma non mi avresti chiesto qualcosa del genere se non avessi in mente anche tu una relazione a lungo termine con me. Non pensi a me come ad un’avventura o, al massimo, un partner sessuale. Non importa del futuro di un partner sessuale, neanche ad una persona che non sia io. MH_

Tom spalanca occhi e bocca e non può credere al fatto che, tra i due, sia stato proprio Mycroft a mostrargli ciò che prova per lui. Non lo riteneva possibile, no di certo. Inspira ed espira rapidamente e si morde il dorso della mano alla ricerca del perduto autocontrollo quando riceve un nuovo messaggio.

_Google ha chiamato ciò che intendevo “scopamico”. Più immediato seppur meno raffinato di “partner sessuale”. MH_

Tom ride e lecca un po’ di cioccolata dal bordo della tazza prima di rispondergli.

_E, dimmi, ci sei arrivato da solo che non ti vedrei solo come uno scopamico, o te l’ha dovuto spiegare Anthea? TS_

_Da solo. MH_

_Sono sbalordito. TS_

_È sempre un piacere portare meraviglia nei giovani cuori aperti alle meraviglie del mondo. MH_

_Questa è più una frase da me. TS_

_Non lo diresti se avessi sentito come l’ho pronunciata a voce alta. MH_

_Ah, il mio sarcastico signor Holmes! TS_

_Il mio affascinante signor Stone. MH  
Domani passerò a prenderti in stazione. Arriverai a solo mezzora dall’inizio dello spettacolo, quindi non potrai passare a casa a cambiarti, ma sarai splendido comunque, non preoccuparti. MH_

_Non me lo chiedi più. Sei già sicuro che ci sarò. TS_

_Ovviamente. MH_

_Come fai ad esserne così sicuro? TS_

_Tieni molto a quello spettacolo e, inoltre, anche tu hai voglia di rivedermi. MH_

_Sicuro? TS_

_Sicuro. MH_

_Direi che la conferma l’avremo domani. Buona notte, Mycroft. TS_

_Buona notte, Tom. MH_

°oOo°

Quando Tom esce dalla stazione di Euston, non fatica a notare il signor Mercury agitare le braccia per attirare la sua attenzione. Quando lo raggiunge lo saluta cortesemente e gli affida il proprio borsone che, questa volta, sarà sistemato nel bagagliaio. Guarda i finestrini oscurati dell’auto e sa che lì dietro c’è Mycroft che, a differenza sua, ha già potuto ammirarlo dietro al nero di quel vetro che ancora li separa e pensa che quell’uomo proverà sempre a muoversi qualche mossa davanti a lui. È la sua natura e lui, se vorrà, dovrà accettarlo e cercare continui compromessi per cercare di camminare affianco a lui piuttosto che qualche metro più indietro. Ma non sarà oggi quel giorno, oggi non ci saranno congetture, oggi vuole solo rivederlo dopo più di due settimane di corteggiamento sfrenato. Per questo non esita ad aprire la portiera ed infilarsi in macchina con un gesto fluido e rapido.

“Signor Stone, è in ritardo di dieci minuti nonostante il treno sia arrivato in perfetto orario.”

Tom trattiene una risata per quel Signor Stone a cui è abituato solo a causa della sua professione. Decide di stare al gioco, almeno per il momento.

“Signor Holmes,” imposta il tono, rendendolo formale “un gentiluomo come me ha diritto ad una breve pausa alla toilette dopo cinque ore di treno.”

Mycroft slitta appena sul sedile, almeno finché non arriva a toccargli il ginocchio col proprio “Sei andato a cambiarti.” Sussurra ed inspira leggermente “Non odori di cinque ore di treno.”

Tom ruota il capo e odora a sua volta il richiamo dell’acqua di colonia che non neanche per un istante è riuscito a dimenticare “Tu invece odori come il primo giorno che ti ho incontrato.” Inspira a labbra aperte sfiorandogli la guancia col proprio respiro “Odori di acqua di colonia, di Earl Grey e di presunzione.”

Mycroft legge un sorriso sul viso di Tom, un sorriso che vorrebbe rubargli con le labbra, ma il goffo signor Mercury decide di risalire in macchina proprio in quel momento dichiarando a gran voce la loro prossima destinazione.

“Posso licenziarlo, ora?” è il sussurro di Mycroft.

“No.” È la perentoria risposta di Tom che torna a guardare dritto davanti a sé, pur catturando la mano di Mycroft nella propria “E poi la Donmar è così vicina.”

Mycroft non fa in tempo a replicare che l’autista annuncia con entusiasmo “Neal Street!”

Mentre il signor Holmes sospira rassegnato, Tom ringrazia il signor Mercury e trascina Mycroft fuori dall’auto “Abbiamo tutto il tempo, Mycroft.”

“Ce l’abbiamo?”

Tom si ferma prima di attraversare la piazzetta che si affaccia di fronte al teatro e si volta per sorridere a Mycroft “Sono qui, mi pare.”

“Per lo spettacolo.”

Tom ridacchia e non riesce proprio a frenare l’impulso di appoggiarsi col corpo su quello di Mycroft: li dividono solo due centimetri in altezza, quindi anche i loro volti sono uno su quello dell’altro. Ride ancora, Tom, e gioca con le punte dei loro nasi “Non te l’ha spiegato Anthea che solo i villani usano gli uomini per ottenere in cambio biglietti teatrali che loro non sono riusciti ad ottenere?”

Mycroft cela un ghigno e circonda il fondo della schiena di Tom con le mani “Devo essermelo perso tra una lezione di _Bon Ton_ e un comunicato ufficiale del Primo Ministro.”

Tom non riesce a smettere di sorridere, così come non può in alcun modo frenare la mancina che si posa sulla guancia di Mycroft mentre con il braccio destro gli circonda il collo “Bene, allora per questa volta facciamo che te l’ho spiegato io.” Vede Mycroft annuire e lo sente appoggiarsi con la guancia alla sua mano “Dunque, sono forse un villano, io, signor Holmes?”

Mycroft appoggia la fronte su quella di Tom e decide di stare al gioco “Non saprei, signor Stone. Consulterò la mia Anthea di fiducia e poi glielo farò sapere.”

Entrambi scoppiano a ridere e le loro labbra sono così vicine che sarebbe un vero spreco non coronare quel momento con la magia del loro primo bacio. Un bacio che è formato da tante piccole toccate e fughe dalle loro labbra che non osano oltrepassare il limite. Non tanto perché siano in pubblico, ma perché è così che doveva andare il loro primo bacio e che sembrava voler impostare il ritmo della loro relazione su note divertenti, sarcastiche, ma anche rispettose e accompagnate da una sana competizione.  

Si staccano quando s’accorgono che gli ultimi spettatori prima di loro sono entrati ed è tenendosi la mano che entrano nella _hall_ del teatro col cuore leggero e caldo ed un sorriso che non accenna a volersene andare dai loro volti.

°oOo°

Lo spettacolo è stato fantastico: Tom ha apprezzato in particolar modo la resa del personaggio di Menenio Agrippa, mentre Mycroft è stato affascinato dall’interpretazione struggente dell’attore che interpretava Caio Marzio Coriolano. Hanno discusso sul come siano riusciti a rendere perfettamente un’opera così complessa utilizzando un numero di attori che sembrava fin troppo eccessivo a giudicare dalle dimensioni ridotte del palco ed è per questo motivo che hanno tessuto lodi per gli scenografi e i tecnici sonori e visivi.

Ne avrebbero parlato per ore, ma in realtà, non appena il signor Mercury li ha accompagnati a casa del signor Holmes, le parole si sono esaurite molto in fretta.

Tom ha ritrovato una passione che dopo anni di amanti e fidanzati noiosi sembrava essersi sopita, mentre Mycroft ha scoperto che esiste una differenza non quantificabile tra il fare sesso per un mero sfogo fisiologico e l’unirsi con un uomo che si desidera anche ad un livello mentale piuttosto che solamente fisico.

Durante l’orgasmo, mentre stringeva con forza le cosce attorno ai fianchi di Mycroft, Tom ha ritrovato una voce che temeva di aver perduto, un guizzo interiore, un nuovo principio di tutte le cose che l’ha fatto rinascere dalle sue stesse ceneri. E Mycroft, che mai si era spinto con una tale riverenza dentro al corpo di un uomo, ha finalmente capito cosa gli mancava per essere completo: un’emozione, una scintilla che desse colore alla vita monocromatica che aveva vissuto fino a quel momento.

Due grandi epifanie per due grandi uomini con due caratteri completamente diversi. Due uomini che hanno deciso di essere uno, un numero perfetto in tante dottrine, un abominio in tante altre, una benedizione per quanto riguardava Mycroft Holmes e Tom Stone.

°oOo°

Mezzora dopo sono nella vasca da bagno: la schiena di Tom appoggiata sul torace di Mycroft, il collo del primo inclinato per permettere all’altro di baciarlo, le mani di entrambi intrecciate assieme.

“Non ti ho più chiesto se hai finito di correggere i saggi.”

Tom sorride a quella domanda che sa tanto di quotidianità: uno che domanda all’altro del proprio lavoro. Non dovrebbe crogiolarsi così tanto, eppure lo fa, non riesce a fermarsi.

“Sì, ho finito l’altro ieri. Ma mi mancano ancora tre libri da rileggere.”

“Come farai coi tuoi vicini rumorosi?” chiede Mycroft prima di accarezzare con le labbra la pelle perfetta della guancia di Tom.

Tom fa spallucce e si lascia coccolare senza batter ciglio “Come faccio tutto il resto dell’anno. Sfrutto i momenti in cui loro sono al lavoro, o vado in biblioteca o in uno Starbucks.”

“Potresti stare qui. Non ti disturberebbe nessuno.”

Ma mentre Mycroft pronuncia quelle parole a cuor leggero, Tom le ascolta e le pesa per il giusto valore che rappresentano. E non può che aprire gli occhi, sistemarsi in modo che riesca a guardare l’altro negli occhi e contare fino a dieci prima di parlare “Mycroft. Questa è una di quelle affermazioni che mette pressione alle persone.”

Mycroft sbuffa e ribalta gli occhi verso l’alto “Ma John si è trasferito da Sherlock il giorno dopo che si sono conosciuti.”

“Ma non stavano già insieme.” Sbotta Tom ed entrambi si bloccano di fronte al significato implicito che quella considerazione porta con sé. Tom non se la rimangia, ma si affretta ad approfondire il proprio pensiero “Intendo dire che erano amici all’inizio. E non puoi prenderli sempre come esempio di riferimento.”

“Ma Sherlock è un Holmes.”

“E allora? Se Sherlock e John si buttano giù da un…”

“Esempio sbagliatissimo.”

Tom ricorda gli eventi di cronaca degli anni passati e si scusa per l’enorme gaffe appena fatta, salvo poi confermare e perorare la propria causa “Non possiamo imitarli. Dopo quanto tempo si sono messi insieme loro?”

“Quattro anni.” E nel momento stesso in cui lo dice, Mycroft riscontra la falla nel proprio ragionamento.

Tom sorride trionfante: non può credere di avere vinto una discussione con Mycroft Holmes! “Vuoi che facciamo slittare la cosa di quattro anni?”

Mycroft sospira e si arrende. Ma non può abbassare la guardia neanche per un istante, con Tom è sempre un gioco, sempre una nuova provocazione “Ho capito. Chiederò ad Anthea di mettermi un memo per quando pensa che sarà accettabile che io ti chieda di trasferirti qui.”

Tom scoppia a ridere e ruota con tutto il corpo per riuscire ad abbracciare Mycroft con tutto se stesso: lo adora, stravede per lui ed è certo che impiegherà ben poco tempo a cedere al suo desiderio e a trasferirsi da lui. Perché se c’è una cosa che ha imparato è che non bisogna mai tirarsi indietro quando ci si sente in vena di rischiare. Perché se a volte si vince ed altre si perde, capita anche quella volta che, pur di salvare un gattino indifeso, finisci con l’incontrare l’uomo della tua vita.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> (1)Ok, questa è bella u.u nel senso che siccome questa è una OTP (stavo per chiamarla ship, ma per me è una OTP, altroché!) che ho inventato io, mentre Arthur Conan Doyle ha fatto incontrare i Johnlock, io ho fatto incontrare i TomCroft, quindi Eloisius è un’alternativa femminile al mio nome Elisa e Mercury è da Mercurio che in greco è Hermes, quindi Ermes, quindi Ermete u_u no, non mi drogo u_u 
> 
> (2)Beh, un omaggio a Robin Williams, il mio Bicentenario <3
> 
> (3)Sì, altro trippone mentale XD visto che nel Coriolano hanno recitato Mark Gatiss, nel ruolo di Menenius e Tom Hiddleston nel ruolo di Coriolano (che spettacolo, gente!)
> 
> (4)Ah, non l’ho numerato, ma questa è una curiosità :3 quando sono andata a vedere il Coriolano, a fine spettacolo sono riuscita a dare a Mark (di persona!) e a Tom (tramite bodyguard) un regalo ciascuno, ovvero una confezione di tea a testa, il Royal Earl Grey a Mark e il Cinnamon+Ginger a Tom, ovviamente comprati alla TeaHouse <3


End file.
